Secrets
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Tori is left by herself at the end of the world, until she meets a group of people who rescue her and take her in, but she's attracted to two of the girls. Which one will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and I hope you like it, in my opinion its better than when I first wrote it months ago. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. It makes my day when you do. **

**Also' I've written this story mostly from Tori's point of you, in first person. It will occasionally turn to Jade for a chapter but that's it.**

**Enjoy :)**

It's been quiet now, for what? Twenty minutes without one word spoken between us. We've just sat here in silence. Jade had called me over early this morning, apparently she had something she wanted to tell me, or talk to me about but she has yet to say what it is. I take another sip of my water and lean farther back on the chair. Her living room is massive, most of it is new with either black or white furniture, all of the cabinets and shelves are glass or black wood. There's a fire place on the wall to the far left of the room surround by family pictures. Some of them are of Jade when she was younger. She's smiling, and looks very happy with her parents and this other guy I don't know the name of.

My phone vibrates again, I ignore and wait for Jade to speak. What's going through that head of hers? She's staring into space like I'm not even here. Is she daydreaming?

I put my cup on the table and turn my body slightly to face her. Her green misty eyes focus on mine. They're so beautiful, well she is. All of her, but I could never tell her that, she would think I'm weird and insult me as usual. I get up my courage and speak to her. "Jade...you did call me over here at this ungodly hour for a reason right?" She still doesn't acknowledge me and stares at something. Why is she acting so weird for? Well it's not like we've been in this situation before, so it is uncomfortable to say the least.

"Jade...is there a reason why I'm here this early?" I say more forcefully. She snaps out of whatever trance she's in and looks at me. Her eyes clear and her face seems a bit redder than usual, and her hands can't stop moving. Every now and then they twitch, she's so nervous. It's absolutely adorable to watch.

"Did you say something?" Jade looks confused, hasn't she heard what I said? I sigh and cross my legs. The sofa is soft and they sink into it.

"I asked what the reason for being here is. I don't like being woken up at five in the morning for no apparent reason." She looks guilty when I raised my voice. Yeah she better be guilty about it. I'm so fucking tired, all I want to do is to go home and sleep. My phone vibrates again. Who the heck keeps texting me? I go to stand up but Jade puts her hand on my leg. I freeze and slowly lower myself back down onto the sofa.

"You've been acting different lately, I don't think no one's notices but I have. I know we're not exactly friends but-" She goes quiet and looks away from me. I'm quiet. I want to hear how she's going to end this. "-your changing, I don't know if it's for better or not." Okay I admit that isn't what I was expecting at all, but it'll have to do. My phone vibrates again. Whoever keeps texting me is getting impatient. I flip open my phone and read the first text. 'Where are you? I went to your house but only the whack job was there-D' I smile, he's always called my older sister 'whack job' not because he hates her, but because that is what she is.

Out the corner of my eye I see Jade leaning in closer to me. Is she trying to read my text? I flip the phone shut quickly and slide it back into my trouser pocket. "Is it important?" I raise an eyebrow at her, what could be important this time of the morning?

"No it wasn't." I say as I stand up from the sofa and walk over to the adjoining hallway. The sun is just starting to rise, creating a warm orange colour to float around in the hallway. Making this huge house have a homely feel, even when has the feel of a crypt. I always did think Jade was a vampire, and now I have reason to believe she is. I chuckle to myself and flip my phone open when it rings.

"_Where are you, I'll come and get you."_

"I'm out." I hear him scoff. It's almost like he doesn't trust me.

"_You're out. Out where?"_ I walk over to Jade's front door, the handle is cold when I pull it down. I only manage to open it up a fraction before it gets slammed shut a second later. I'm startled and I jump back. Jade has her hand on the door and is scowling at me. Does she seriously want to fight me? She's gonna lose.

"Just out, it's not like you need to know where I am all the time." He chuckles and I mouth to Jade to let me out. She shakes her head. I ask again with a pout. She crack s and opens the door for me. I walk through and out into the fresh air. The sun warming my face instantly. Then my entire body freezes when I spot him standing next to his car in Jade's driveway. His shiny black sedan complimenting his look of black skinny jeans, leather jacket and a white polo shirt. Is he wearing black biker boots? I shake my head, he really needs to get new clothes, not just new shoes.

How the hell did he know where I was? I never told him I was going to Jade's.

Great and he's smoking, what impression is Jade going to get now of the people I hang around with when I'm not in school. Speaking of Jade, she bumps into my back, she should really pay attention to where she's going. She doesn't apologize and backs up.

He blows the smoke from his mouth, creating a cloud of smoke to hover around him. He waves his hand around him and the cloud disperses.

He's still got the phone against his ear as do I. It's quiet for a moment, then he smirks at me._ "There you are babe." _He cancels the call and start to walk over to me and Jade. She's standing beside me now and is glaring at him. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure he'd be turned into a pile of ash by now. He walks up the steps to her house and stares at me. He's not worried about Jade, he's only focused on me.

He reaches inside of his leather jacket and pulls out a fag. He puts it in my mouth and gets the lighter from his back jeans pocket and lights it for me. Oh shit. Jade is still here. I completely forgot. I turn my face to look at her, lucky for me she's still glaring at him. I wonder why though, he hasn't done anything rude yet.

He looks at Jade and flashes her a charming smile and holds out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Daniel."He's possibly asking for peace. Jade doesn't want to comply though, she is determined to hate him. I sigh and her eyes look passed his to mine. I mouth her a please and she sigh and shakes his hand.

"Jade." Her cold voice answers.

He chuckles and retracts his arm back. I blow out the smoke and smile. He's trying to be nice for my sake. "I know who you are. I've heard a lot about you. Well its hard not to with your reputation." Jade has a faint smirk on her lips when he says 'reputation'. I'm assuming she's proud of the name she's made for herself around here. Mainly at Hollywood Arts.

He looks back at me when he's finished and puts his arm on my shoulder, giving me a light squeeze to assure me he's not going to do anything. I can feel him pull me towards the steps, but I'm soon halted by Jade who stands in the way and has a tight grip on Daniel's arm. It doesn't hurt him, it's not like she could if she tried. "She's not going anywhere with you." She says to him, with her icy eyes on Daniel's calm blue ones. I chuckle inwardly, she really hates him, or doesn't trust him. Or both. Either way it's amusing to watch her defend me. It's not something I see every day, or anyone sees for that matter.

"Don't worry about it Jade, he's a friend of mine." She turns her gaze to me and lets go of his arm. She looks embarrassed of what she'd just done, as if she feels bad for 'hurting' him. She stalks of into her own house and slams the door with a very loud bang. Birds fly off into the sky scared for their lives. I chuckle and let Daniel lead me to his car.

When I'm there he takes the fag from my mouth then presses me into the door and attaches his lips to mine. My hands go to the back of his neck, and his snake down my body to my waist. His hands go under my shirt and wrap around until they touch the small of my back. We're not doing this here, where in Jade's drive way for god sakes. I pull away from him.

His pout look adorable and I peck him on the cheek. "What's that for babe?" I pull his arms from my waist and he steps back a foot to give me some space. He always knows to not pressure me into anything, he's not that type of man.

"What's the matter?" His hand brushes my cheek. My head turns away from him for a moment, I see a curtain close in one of Jades windows and something washes over me. I shouldn't even be here with him, I have to tell her something. I don't want her to think badly of me, because she could blow this way out of proportion.

"I feel like I need to talk to Jade. I owe her at least some sort of explanation." Daniel gives me a faint nod and goes to his side of the car. "Make it quick, we have to hurry. We're late enough as it is." I run over to her house and jump up the stairs, the door is closer than I though and I almost smack into it, but it opens and I fall onto the floor ungracefully. My back thuds when I hit the wooden floor and I groan.

Jade's face is above me and she's chuckling down at me. Jade can chuckle, who knew? "Can I come in, well more?" She helps me with standing up and I walk into her house again. She closes the door and leans onto it, her left foot props against the door, and she crosses her arms at me.

"I thought you had left." You knew I hadn't you were watching us from a window.

"I haven't, I came her back to talk to you, I feel like I owe you some sort of explanation to what just happened. I'll even answer some questions you may have, how does that sound?"

"Who is he? He just showed up at my house and doesn't even give me a fucking name, he just stares at you. What a pain in the ass. How disrespectful is that. And how the fuck does he know me? I'm sure I've never met him in my life. I would remember his face if I had" Jade asks, she sounds likes she straining her voice, holding back her anger she so desperately wants to unleash.

I sigh and take a seat on the stairs. "To answer your first question, his name is Daniel as you already know. Last name, I have no idea, I think it begins with a W. No you've never met him, so I don't know how he knows you, maybe it's just as he said and he hears things about you. Rumours or something." Well I'm definitely not going to tell her that I'm the one who tells Daniel about her, I'd rather keep that to myself thank you very much.

"Another question?" She asks me calmly. I nod. "Why hang around with someone like him? I've only known him for about five minutes and I already want to hurt him with my special scissors." Okay, note to self. Don't let Jade have scissors around Daniel. He will most likely end up dead, or worse, castrated.

Uhh crap, how can I explain _this_. How about this, I don't tell her everything, just something, anything will do brain come on. "It's complicated." Seriously, that's the best you can think of 'It's complicated', great choice of words I applaud your for your creativity.

"Care to explain a bit more, because that still doesn't clear anything up for me." She switches legs and props her right leg on the door.

"Okay you want the simple version?" She nods a yes and I take a deep breath, way to go Tori. Something you didn't want anyone to know about you is finally getting told. "Well, I owe him for helping me. It's what we do, we're always in debt to one another no matter how many times we help each other. And he always gets paid in the same way." I mumble the last part under my breath and hope she didn't hear it. When I see her face again, I could've shouted it and it would make any difference. She heard me loud and clear, but I didn't exactly tell her how I'm repaying him, but she's a clever girl I'm sure she'll figure it out if given enough time to process it.

While she's thinking about it I do the same. I never did find out why she called me over here. It can't have been important, because I would guess she's already forgotten the rest of what she was going to say to me earlier.

"You're sleeping with him." It isn't a question, she had actually figured it out on her own like I thought she would. Jade surprises me when she smirks. "I never knew you had it in you." Is she saying what I think she's saying, her smirk widens, it's almost like she knows what I'm thinking. "Not like that. I'm curious, what did you do? It must be something pretty big if he's repaying you like that, or are you paying him and not the other way around?" My face flushes red and Jade chuckles. It's a beautiful sound, I wish I could hear it more.

"I've told you all you need to know, everything else is none of your business, and I would appreciate it if you would drop it." I glare at her and walk to the door. "Move Jade." She does and I leave the house. Daniel is there waiting for me when I climb in the car and we drive off to his house.

He drives me to school and stands at the locker next to mine while I get out my books. "You have to come over later." His hand rests on my shoulder and he smiles down at me. His black hair is falling over his blue eyes. I have an urge to brush it from his face but I don't and get out my notepad and my song writing book.

Stomps fill the hallway and I close my locker and look where they came from.

Jade is standing there with a cup of coffee, looking very angry. It's been about an hour or two since they last saw each other. That is not nearly enough time as Jade would have liked. Daniel ignores her and put an arm on the locker beside my head, he leans his head down next to me ear. "Come round later, I'll be waiting." He kisses my cheek and walk up the steps. "I'll go, I can tell when I'm not wanted." He says loud enough so Jade can hear. He winks at me then leaves the hallway.

"What was that asshole doing here?" Jade walks down the steps and stands next to me. I open up my locker again and pull out a pen and some paper. I slide it into my song book and close my locker. She's still standing here, waiting for an answer that I'm not going to give. I let out a breath and look at Jade. "He dropped me off here." So much for not saying anything about it.

"Really now, it looks a bit more than that from where I was." I scoff. She really should mind her own business.

My phone buzzes and I find it and open it. "Don't forget, I have something I want to talk to you about-D' I smile, he always wants to talk, but it never ends like that, and we don't finish our conversation. I slide sown my locker and put my phone away. Jade sits down next to me and gets out her own phone, she starts texting someone, probably Beck.

"Hi hi Tori, hi hi Jade." Cat's excited voice fills my ears. She tackle me into a hug and I hug her back just as tight, until it gets hard to breathe then I let her go. I motion for Andre to come over here, and to help me but he holds back a chuckle and watches me for a couple of seconds.

"pl-please." I manage to choke out.

He smiles and taps Cat on her shoulder "Okay lil red, let the girl breath." Cat giggles before letting me go. She backs up into Andre who catches her and laughs. She goes into a story about her brother which I can't follow. Mostly because it doesn't make a word of sense to me and the rest, I can't be bothered to listen. I lean my head back onto the locker and close my eyes. I'm still tired since earlier and I really need the sleep.

My breathing relaxes and I'm so close to falling asleep.

"Hey muchacha, wake up. It's time to go to class." I groan and open my eyes, me and Andre are the only people in the hallway. How long have I been here?

"Not long, well about ten minutes." Did I say that out loud? "Come on we've got to get to class." He helps me to my feet and we go to our classes. Most of them are boring. We go to our history then English, maths then it's time to go to Sikowitz's class.

I take my seat and cross my left leg over the other by my ankles and lean my head back on the chair. The back of the chair is plastic and it digs in my neck more than I'd like it to. I sigh and put my hands behind my head, taking the pain away from my neck and transferring it to my hands. Great. I close my eyes and start to relax.

"Psssst." I dismiss it and stay like I am. "Pssssst." There it is again, I open my eyes and look left I almost scream, Sikowitz is right in my face and smiling like a maniac. I put my hand over my chest and feel the rapid beating of my heart. It's so quick. Why would someone do that, he almost gave me a heart attack.

"What the chiz Sikowitz?" I say to the 'teacher'. He grins at me and sits down in the chair next to me. His arm falls on the back of my chair where my head was a second ago. What does this nut job want now? "Tori?" He moves closer to me. He's a fucking psycho.

He's way to close for comfort, I look at him and back up I fall onto the floor making him and the rest of the class snicker and laugh. I groan and lean up on my elbows to get a better look at the culprit. He has his hands frozen in a clapping position in front of him and is standing up on my chair. "That is what you get for trying to sleep in my class." He jumps of the chair and high fives Andre and some shrugger before standing on the stage.

I crawl back over to my chair and sit on it. He continues with the lesson and I try to pay attention, but my phone vibrates in my pocket, turning the class's attention to me. Even Sikowitz stops teaching to stare at me. I sigh and get out my phone, there's another text from Daniel. Why can't he text me when he knows I'm not in school, the balls that mans got is surprising. I'm going to have to get him back for this.

'Surprise!-D' Yep he's an ass. I close the phone and put it back in my pocket. The class is still staring at me like I killed someone. I give them my best glare and they focus back on the Sikowitz. Andre gives me a very small smile when I look at him. He seems nervous all of a sudden and looks away just as his smile vanishes. I raise an eyebrow in question the focus back on what the hippy is saying.

Lunch time arrives and we go to the asphalt as per usual. We sit down at a table once we've got our food. I start to eat my sandwich when Cat starts talking about her brother, and some cop. Andre tries to follow along, and it makes me laugh with all of his confused expressions. Jade is sitting across from us with Beck's arm wrapped around her. She's leaning into him and he kisses her fore head. I have a strong feeling to not jump over the table and break them apart. But I don't, It wouldn't be very nice and I would cause a scene.

Jade looks at me and my eyes fall back to my half eaten sandwich, I pick it open and eat the chicken and salad that's inside of it. I try to ignore Jade's eyes that are watching me.

"Vega." I ignore her and eat my 'salad', I don't want to be bothered. And I'd rather not talk to anyone at the moment. I'm still thinking about how I can make Jade forget about Daniel and the deal me and him are doing. Even if she doesn't know all the details I still don't want her to figure out any more. It's none of her business, and it would keep her safe If someone asks her about us. She can tell them the truth and it would be believable.

"Vega." I give up and look at her, I've got no more food left so I haven't got a choice this time.

"What West?" She's smirking at me and looks over my shoulder. What is she looking at? I turn my head and look behind me and to the car park.

I turn my head back around quickly and undo my water bottle. I take a swig of the water and look at my hand that's holding the bottle.

Why the fuck is Daniel here? I made it perfectly clear that he can't show up at school. Well apart from this morning, he dropped me off and wouldn't leave me alone until I said that I would visit him later. That's still no reason for him to be here now though.

"Aren't you going to speak with him?" The others stop talking and look between me and Jade. I groan and stand up from the table. I put my rubbish in the bin and walk over to Daniel, grabbing my bottle of water as I pass the table.

He opens the door and gets up out of his car. He leans his back on the door once it's closed and crosses his arms over his chest. He's still wearing the outfit he was earlier. His hair is messier than earlier. As I get closer I grin, he's been up to something I can tell. His car has some scratches on it. The black does a bad job at covering up the silver scratches. The wheels looked scuffed and are covered in marks.

"You've been busy." I walk over to him and lean next to him on the car door.

"I don't know what you are on about." I chuckle

"If you don't then why are there scratches on your sedan? I know you love her more than me." He smirks at me. "If you continue doing this then all the money your friends keep giving you will have to be spent on new cars instead of the weapons you love so much." He tenses and I feel bad for saying that.

"I've asked you not to say anything about it in public." I chortle, he has indeed but then again he does things I don't want him to do.

"Well you've shown up here unannounced twice in one day, so I think it makes us even." He steps away from the car and stands in front of me. "Why are you here anyway?" He reaches into his leather jacket and pulls out a cigarette. I take it and put it in my mouth. "You got a light?" He nods. He goes to get it, but I step closer to him and reach into his jeans to get it instead.

I smirk at him when I light it. He chuckles and I hand it back to him, he puts it back in his pocket and takes one of my hands in his own. "I was bored. Nothing else to do so I came here to bother you. I knew it was your lunch time so your weren't going to be in class." He squeezes my hand gently making me grin.

"Why, we made a deal." He steps forward and presses me into the car again, just like this morning at Jades. He leans his head on my shoulder. I breathe out the smoke and hold the cigarette it in my hand so I won't burn him. "Yeah but I had to see you. That's got to earn me something. Right?" I peck him on the cheek and he grins.

"Is that it?" I ignore him and take another drag of my cigarette, he rests his head onto my shoulder and breathes in. His hands find my waist and I smirk. He wants me to do this at school. Not a chance.

I look over his shoulder and back to my friends, they've continued with their lunch and Cat is singing on a table. Nothing out of the ordinary then. I can hear it from here, she's very good but her voice still doesn't match Jade's. Everyone over there seems to be engrossed with the performance. I feel someone watching me and look at Jade. She averts her gaze back to Cat quickly, and leans more into Beck. He tightens his hold on her and I growl into Daniels chest. I take a fist full of Daniel's shirt in my hands and squeeze it really hard, trying to release this feeling, I hate it. I t makes me feel weak.

His quiet laughter calms me down and I let go of him. I smoothen out his shirt and brush his fringe from his cloudy blue eyes.

He relaxes and leans back onto his foot so he can see my face. "Are you ever going to tell them?" I shake my head at him.

"No, it's none of their business. I'd rather them not know everything about my life." He chuckles and draws closer to me and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"They will find out eventually." I agree with him, but for their sake I hope it's not going to happen anytime soon. It'll be better for all of us that way.

**Okay, that's this chapter done. I'm so sorry for the wait, I know it's been a while. I hope it was worth it. Did you think it was better than last time? I know I haven't changed much, but that wasn't my intention, I just wanted to add more detail and flesh it out a bit. The story is going to stay pretty much the same but more is going to be added to it, and some things are taken out of it. **

**The next chapter will be up whenever I have time. I'm sprry I can't give you a definite date, but thanks for reading I hope you liked it :)**

**Lia**

**P.S**

**Does anyone know if there's a story (Tomb raider) about when Sam and Lara first meet? And I would love you all forever if you could check out my other story that I uploaded today it's called 'Eyra one-shot collection.'**

**And I'm sorry again how long its taken for me to rewrite this, and how long it's going to take fore the next chapter. I would hurry up and write them but I seriously have no time and very little drive to do it at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter, I'd like to thank all the people who have read/reviewed/favourited/followed, I love you all, you're awesome. Okay now onto the story, I hope you like it.**

A cold breeze flutters in through the open window, it sends cold air under the blanket and over my hot naked body. I poke my head out of the top of the blanket and stretch, I groan when my back pops back into place. I remove the warm blanket away from me and stand, the breeze is cold so I go over to the window and close it. It clicks shut and the curtains stop floating. That's better, now I won't freeze to death. That would be a great way to start the morning. My body covers itself with goose bumps as I walk over to my bag.

It's sitting by the open door of Daniel bedroom. It's a nice room, typically boys with blue and black everything. With a double bed with a dark blue covers, the carpet is light blue. There's a wardrobe next to the window and a couple of shelves are placed above the heard board of his bed, He has a light bulb hanging from the ceiling without a lampshade that is turned off at this moment. He's still sleeping, snoring lightly.

I rummage through my bag and pick out my clothes for the day and clean underwear. I'm at the entrance to his room when warm arms wrap around my waist from behind. He puts his head in the crook of my neck and presses a light kiss there. His arms tighten around me and I chuckle. "Mornin'." He mumbles out. I reach my hand back and put it on his head, his hair is soft and I run it through my fingers.

"What's your fixation with my hair in the mornin's?" He sounds half asleep and it's adorable. I turn around to him and put both of my hands on the sides of his face. His eyes are half open, and he has a dazed expression on his face. He grins at me and kisses my fore head.

His hands rub up and down my arms, warming them. "Why don't you get in the bath, and I'll make you some coffee?" I nod and open my eyes. He's now awake fully, his eyes are open and he's smiling at me. He's so sweet, he always does this for me. He walks over to his wardrobe and gets out a towel for me. He throws it to me, I catch it and put it over my shoulder dropping my clothes in the process, I turn around and walk to the bathroom across the small hallway, Sending Daniel a wink before closing the bathroom door.

It's even colder in here. I throw my towel on the radiator and turn on the taps for my bath. The steam fills the room, making it difficult to see. My side stings and I look down. There's a red line across my side and on my stomach. It's blood. I chuckle, maybe I should leave a scratch on him next time. I lean against the radiator while waiting for my bath.

The bath's halfway up and I turn off the taps. I climb into the bath and relax into the warm water. It's so nice. My eyes close and I relax completely. The warm water doing wonders for me as I lie in the bath.

I wash my hair thoroughly before washing my elf and climbing out of the bath. The steam is gone now and I pick up my towel. I bend over the bath and pull the plug out. The water starts to drain and I wrap my towel round myself.

I look around for my clothes and face palm when I realise I've left them in Daniels room.

I sigh and leave the bathroom and run into Daniels. I close the door behind me and fall to my knees in front of my clothes that are in a pile on the floor.. I get dressed quickly and walk down the hallway and into the open living room.

There's a flat screen T.V on the far wall in between two windows, underneath are shelves stocked up with dvd's, cd's and games of all different genres. Hung on the wall next to the T.V is a glass case with pictures inside, most of them are of me and him and him with his friends, but there's one that catches my eye every time I would look at it. It's a picture of a young Daniel with his parents, they all look so happy all with smiles on their faces. He looks so young in the picture, his face so happy and full of laughter. Not like the Daniel I know now, now he's just Daniel, he's can be possessive, annoyingly charming and sweet all at the same time.

I walk further into the living room and search for the remote. Three large black sofa's fill up most of space in the centre of the room with a glass coffee table in the middle of them. There are a few chairs around the room, and a small wooden brown table off to the right side of the room underneath an open window. The walls are brown, matching the fluffy carpet underneath the sofa's and table. The rest of the carpet is white, making the brown stand out.

I smell coffee and jog into the kitchen, he's sitting at the island in the middle of the large kitchen. There's a door at the end of the room that leads into his garage, where one of his friends keeps his cars. Strangely enough I haven't met any of his friends yet, I've only seen them in pictures.

I smile at him when he holds out my cup of coffee. "Thanks." I sit on a kitchen counter and cross my legs. He stares at me as I drink it, You think he likes my outfit? He finishes his drink and walks over to me and stands in front of me. "Are you getting dressed yet?"

"No, I like what I'm wearing." He answers.

"You're not wearing anything." I exclaim. He leans forward and his head falls onto my chest. His arms go onto my thighs and he laughs. "And I know you like it too?" I flick him on the fore head. Even if I did like it, I'm not going to say it out loud. Ever. But he's right, he does look good. Amazing even.

"Fine, I'll go and get dressed, but I'm only doing it because when whack job gets here I don't think she'd like knowing what goes on in this house." I snort, he's doing it for me. He couldn't give a toss about what Trina thinks of him. I walk with him out of the kitchen. He makes a show of it and struts down the hallway and shakes his ass making me chuckle.

"Can't take your eyes off me." He sings with his lovely voice, trying to be a smartass. He chuckles then disappears into his room. I collapse onto the large sofa facing the T.V. Where's the remote? It's got to be around here somewhere. My eyes search the room again, I can't find it. I crawl of the edge of the sofa and look under it and the table. There it is. I reach my hand under the sofa and grab it. How the hell did it get under there?

I sit back onto the sofa and switch on the T.V, there's nothing on so I flick over onto some music channel. It's not a song I'm familiar with but I leave it on, too lazy to change it over. I cross my arms behind my head on the back of the sofa and close my eyes, listening to the upbeat music that's playing. I tap my foot along to the beat starting to get into the song.

Soft footsteps make my eyes open and I see Daniel hovering above me.

His hands wrap around my shoulders and he hangs his head in front of mine. He's smiling wide at me and I lean forward to kiss his chin, "What you watching babe?" I shrug.

"Music." He nods and stays where he is.

Someone knocks at the door. Daniel sighs and goes to answer it. Trina walks in without as much as hello and straight over to where I'm sitting. She smiles at me then turns around. "Come on, we've got to get to school. I'm meeting Ryan." Ryan is the latest obsession of Trina Vega. She's followed him around for weeks, well more like stalked. It's amazing how she never gets the police called and that they haven't taken her into prison. That'll be such a great day for me. I'd even get pictures _and_ have them framed.

I stand up of the sofa and walk passed Daniel and to the front door. He stops me and pulls me back into him when I go to leave. He kisses my neck.

I try and push him off me but he has a firm hold on me. I turn around in his embrace and lean my head on his chest. "Not in front of Trina, she's waiting." He nods.

"Okay, but you owe me." There's that word again, owe. It's always that, why can't we just help each other without a price or payment? I shake my head.

"We'll see." He kisses my forehead then goes back into his house. I sigh and walk to Trina's car. I really should think about getting my own driving license so I don't have to drive with her. I open the window and lean my elbow onto it. My head falls into my hand and I stare out of the car on the short drive to school. It's nearly empty when we get there. There are just a couple of students around the campus.

Trina stops the car and is out of it and running off down the path screaming Ryan as she goes, all before I've opened the door. I open it and put my feet on the floor and slam the door shut. I don't lock it and go into the school building. It's full of students, all standing around in groups, some of them give me weird looks as I walk passed them and too my own group of friends. Cat, Andre and Beck are standing in a circle like the rest of the school and are talking between them.

I walk over to them and stand between Cat and Beck. Cat smiles at me so does Beck. Andre though avoids my eyes. "What's up with everyone?" Beck sighs next to me. What's going on, something got to be up. "People have been going missing, and none of us have heard from Robbie in days. He hasn't been around." He look back to the floor, then shares a look with Andre. "We think whoever has taken those people has also taken Robbie." Daniel told me last night about this. Some sick freak was going around people napping. It makes me feel sick and angry all at once. I hate it when things like this happen. How can people be so vile?

Who would even want to kidnap someone like Robbie? Beats me, but I'm going to figure it out.

"Do they know who's been doing it?" Beck shakes his head and looks at the floor.

"Why are we all whispering, and what's up with all the circles." Cat giggles and I smile at her. "I love circles." She claps her hand, it echoes through the silent hallway. If I had my eyes closed it would seem like I was the only person here. "Have you heard anything from Robbie?" I shake my head and look at Andre. He still won't look at me. He stays quiet when I ask him if he's alright. Something's going on with him. I make a promise to myself right now that I'll figure out what it is.

The bell rings and everybody breaks apart.

We go to Sikowitz's class. Jade isn't here and I can't help to worry about where she is. What is she up to, is she skipping class because she can't be bothered or is there another reason?

The whole class jump up from their seats-apart from Beck-when Sikowitz falls from a hole in the ceiling. He screams hello as he falls and smacks into the floor. He should do that more often, that was entertaining. He staggers to his feet and sways and tries to keep his feet planted firmly on the floor. I laugh when he falls onto a chair and pulls a coconut out from somewhere. I don't know where from it just appears in his hand.

"Good morning all." He shakes his head roughly before looking at the picture above the door. He looks around the room and is slowly tilting his head. "Why are you all upside down?" I chuckle. I swear he's on drugs.

The door opens to the class and Sikowitz has bolted from the classroom by jumping out of the window, shouting 'I didn't do it'. I laugh with the rest of the class. He is one strange man/hippy. "Morning class." Lane looks to the stage then to all of us. "Where's Sikowitz?" He obviously didn't see the dive out of the window.

He mutters something under his breath then turns to me. "I need to talk with you Tori. Follow me to my office." I get up out of my chair and follow him out the door. I send a worried glance to Cat, and she smiles reassuringly at me and sends me a thumbs up.

We walk into his office, I take a seat on the sofa and he sits on the chair that's hanging on the ceiling.

"What's this about Lane?" He starts swinging gently back and forth on the chair, rocking the seat.

"Okay, I'm just going to get straight to the point. I've been hearing things, rumours, and nearly every one involves you and a mysterious man. Who is this man Tori, Why is everybody talking about it?" His foot stops moving and he becomes still. "You can tell me Tori, I'm here to help you." His smile looks fake as he speaks to me, I don't believe him, no one's ever been there for me, only Daniel.

I wouldn't trust him even if my life depended on it. Even if he is the school counsellor.

"I don't know what you mean." I say. He looks at me sceptically, he should learn to trust me more, it's not like I'm hiding anything from him, well not anything major. I've got this gut feeling that I can't trust him. And usually my gut feelings are right.

I put my feet on the table and cross my arms.

"Are you sure? Why would half of the school think so otherwise, but if you do have any information that could help, I expect you to come forward and tell me." He has a glint in his eye, I think he knows more than he's letting on but he won't be able to do anything about it until he gets a confession. I see a faint smirk on his lips for a fraction of a second before it turns into a smile.

"There is something else I'd like to discuss with you." He leans forward in the chair causing his feet touch the floor. He's almost eager to see my reaction to this.

"Ask away."

"Have you got any ideas on Robbie's whereabouts? His parents are terribly worried." I scowl at him, which seems to be the reaction he was hoping for. He definitely knows something. It's not like I know where he is anyway, but Daniel might and that would get me in trouble, maybe expelled. I have to think of a lie, even if his does more than he's saying. I don't want him figuring out anything else like Jade has.

**Hope you liked it and thanks for reading :)**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Lia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this chapter's going to be in Jade's point of view.**

**Enjoy.**

Everybody was in their first class of the morning. If I was I'd be in Sikowitz's class listening to him talk about a load of crap that he's done since the last time I saw him. I hate to think about it, because I'm not sure whether it's true or if he's just high. I'd go with the latter. I take another sip of my coffee, it burns my tongue. Just how I like it. I don't see why people even go to school, it's boring as fuck, the only reason I come here is because my friends and the performing arts. I've always wanted to be a screen writer and director so this school was perfect for me in that sense, everything else is just a waste of time.

The roof of my car is starting to get hot under the morning sun, and my coffee's nearly all gone. Too bad Beck's not here, then he would get me one without me asking him too. He'd just walk off and go to the cafeteria in the school to get it for me, exactly how I drink it, black with two sugars. I shake my cup, there are only a couple of mouthfuls left at most.

I slide of the roof, nearly dropping my cup in the process. I take another mouth and head over to the school. One mouthful left. The school is deserted when I go in, I'm headed to the cafeteria, I would usually go to the asphalt cafe, but it's not lunch time, so I can't.

My boots fill the hallway with noise as I walk through them. I'm nearly at the cafeteria when I hear Tori's voice coming from Lane's office. What has she done this time? I walk to the door, trying to lighten my footsteps. I lean on it and I can just about make out what they're saying. It's hard because I only hear bits and pieces.

"... rumours...every one involves you...man...about it?" He doesn't sound too concerned about it, more like looking for a secret.

It takes Tori a while to reply. "...don't know...mean." Ha, yeah right, even I can tell she's hiding something, and I'm hiding behind a door. I'm not even hearing all the conversation but it seems to me, Lane wants to know what Tori knows, and I don't think she's willing to tell him.

"...sure?...think so otherwise...information...come forward...tell me."He's quiet. Then "Something else...discuss..." He sounds eager, does he know something?

Tori mumbles a reply, confidently. "...you...ideas...Robbie's whereabouts?...worried." Well he's got her cornered, she must know something about it. Is that why she's been hanging out with that Daniel guy, maybe he's the one that's taking them. Is Tori covering for him? Does she know that he's the one that's taking them?

Does she like him? Well she is fucking him so it would make sense, it's not like she would do it for any other reason, or would she? Tori did mention that there was repaying involved, why is it so confusing. Can't it just be simple so it won't make me insane trying to figure it out.

My ear goes back to the door, someone stands up. She's being dismissed. Crap, act natural. I slide backwards so my back is against the other wall. My foot automatically props itself on the wall. I hold my coffee against my stomach and stare at the Lanes name on the wooden door.

I relax when Tori opens the door and steps out. She flinches when she sees me standing here and staring at her. The door closes and Tori walks over to me. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?" She says to me confidently. I scoff and stand up from the wall. She backs up a bit, why is she scared?

"I could ask you the same thing." I smirk, she sighs and walks away. I have no control over my feet and they follow after her.

She goes to her locker and opens it. "Why were you outside Lane's office?"

I lean against the locker next to hers. "My coffee was nearly empty." She doesn't believe so I shake the cup in my hand to prove I'm not lying. She nods and I carry on. "Well as I was saying, before I was interrupted, I was on my way to the cafeteria to get a refill when I heard Lane talking to you in his office. And that made me think, what has _miss sally peaches_ done to get herself in there, has it maybe got something to do with the 'mysterious stranger' as he's been named. Maybe it's about Robbie who's been missing for a couple of days." She slams her locker and storms away from me. Her eyes seemed to go wider when I catch them as she walks up the stairs.

I follow her again and we end up in the parking lot. We are here a lot over the last couple of days..huh. Anyway why is she so angry, she looks like she's going to punch me? I chuckle, that would be funny to see. Little Tori Vega punch me? Not even in her wildest dream.

She goes to a wall and kicks it. I could get used to angry Vega, very sexy. Wait what? She turns back to me after a couple of minutes of venting, her anger now gone. "You don't even know what's going on Jade, you're just assuming things. You don't ev-" I stalk closer to her and push her against the wall.

"I don't what Tori?" She tilts her head left.

"You don't understand what's going on. And you won't until you leave it alone" She pushes me back, I trip over something and fall onto my back. How the fuck did she get so strong? "I'm not telling you anything, so just drop it and forget we ever had this conversation." I get up to my feet and watch her walk passed a few cars before I jog to catch up.

"Are you covering for him? Is that why you didn't tell Lane? How much trouble are you guys in and what's he got to do with everyhting?" Tori step falters but she keeps on walking, we go passed the school gates and she leans on them. "Do you love Daniel Tori, is that why you're doing all of this?" She looks at me, her eyes shine with amusement. She chuckles quietly and her arms wrap across her stomach.

"Is that a yes, no?" She walks away from the gate and over to me. A tan hand is put on my shoulder and she looks down at me. Which I hate. "Drop it Jade, you don't understand anything, and it's none of your business." She tells me calmly and removes her hand and walk back into the school parking lot.

I follow her again. When the fuck are my feet going to start listening to me and go in the opposite direction? I still need my coffee, and it's going to start showing soon. I yank her arm back and she falls into me. "Tell me Vega." She pushes away from me and starts walking backwards. Okay that's the no coffee taking action.

"No I don't like him, not as much as he does me and I won't not for a very long time." She seems a bit guilty that she's just told me that, after all it's 'none of my business'. I really wish she would tell me what's happening. For me it seems like everything is in fast forward, and I'm just me getting stuck behind while everyone is leaving. It's terrible, but it was bound to happen eventually.

"If you don't like him Tori, why put up with all of his shit? You don't need too; it would save you a lot of trouble if you stopped hanging around him." Her eye brow raises and she walks until she standing in front of me. "Can you answer some of my questions, it's all becoming a pain in my ass not knowing anything." She smiles at me, her hand falls back on my shoulder.

"It's not my secret to tell Jade, you have to understand that. I would tell you if I could but I can't, I'm sorry." Her hand is warm, her gaze comforting, I'm almost certain she could say anything at this moment and I would believe it without hesitation. Even if she told me she was a trained gunman and is on some sort of top secret mission. Okay, maybe I wouldn't take it that far, it's utterly ridiculous; she would probably end up shooting her own foot off if she was anywhere near a gun.

I chuckle and she gives me a look. She sighs and closes her eyes for a couple of seconds before opening the again. "What you told Lane then, was any of it true?" She shakes her head. I know I didn't hear most of what was being said, but I got the jist off it and from that alone I could sort off tell what they were talking about.

"Some of it, but I really don't know where Robbie is. You seriously think that if I did I wouldn't tell anyone? Or do something about it?" She looks offended and I'm sorry for that but for some reason the words won't come out of my mouth when I try and apologize. "But I might know someone who does know where he is, or could at least ask someone else about it." Okay, so she's got a friend who has a friend who could help. Why didn't I think of that before? Because it's stupid and too much hassle, even over Robbie, but on the good side. We might never see Rex again, that puppet was a major pain in my ass.

She lets go and starts to walk over to the school, but this time my feet are good and stay put. "Why didn't you tell Lane what's happening. He might've been able to help you." She snorts and stops walking.

"There is no way I'm going to tell that creep anything. I think he already knows anyway. I'd rather not drop myself into something else when I've got stuff to deal with." Lane? Really, he's the school fucking counsellor, there is no chance that he's involved in this. He's old for starters and he's Lane. The man who helps us with our problems, that's if we tell him any, and the man who tries to keep Sikowitz in check. He can't be involved, that would be too weird.

When I realise I'm in the school's car park, Tori is closer and holding onto my wrist. "What are you doing Vega?" She laughs and drag me over to my car. We climb up on the roof. She better not get any scratches, if she does she's paying to get it fixed.

Why can't we go and get some coffee, that's why I left my car in the first place. Now I'm back and still coffee less. Why the hell have I still got the cup? I throw it somewhere and lie down. Tori does the same and looks up at the sky.

"Jade?" I turn my head, she's looking at the sky. The clouds reflect in her eyes. I blink. "Vega." She chuckles.

"Are you okay?" I ask her softly.

"Why do you want to know so badly? It's not like we're friends, and to be honest you're kind of a gank." Okay that stings a bit, but she has got a point, I have been a gank to her for ages. And now I'm lying on the roof of my car and having a conversation with her. We've definitely come a long way since she joined this school a couple of years ago. I close my eyes and listen. Even if I haven't admitted it to her, I don't hate her, not one bit. I envy her, she has the perfect life, she beautiful, talented and gets along with everyone, but I'm never going to say those words out loud, it'll be my little secret for now. "Sorry." She mumbles out. "How are you jade?"

Okay, this is new.

"I don't know really, it's like everyone knows things I don't, and I'm being left behind while everyone else is miles ahead of me." I say quietly, I hadn't meant to tell her that much but it's out now and her sympathetic eyes are looking at me. "Stop looking at me like that Vega." I say harshly. She shuffles around and looks back up at the clear blue sky.

Time seems to leave us as we lay here and talk, about everything and nothing. I never knew what it was like to have a friend, but I think I've just found one. Tori Vega is not as bad as I first thought. "Didn't you want coffee?" I nod and climb of the car, the suns high in the sky now. "Jade, how long was we lying there?" I shrug, I don't really care, it was nice and I'd rather talk to her than go to some stupid lesson.

"Who cares? It should be lunch time now, I want to get something to eat."

"Let's go." We got to our usual table and all the others are there. They give us funny looks as me and Tori take our seat, Beck's arm claims my shoulder and I start to eat. Tori's eyes are boring into Becks arm, I think she wants it to catch fire. That would be funny. I go back to eating while they talk.

"What did Lane want you for?" Cat asks, she seems curious and shuffles closer until she's nearly sitting on Vega's lap. Vega smiles at Cat.

"Yeah, you were gone a long time. We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to come back." Andre says. Tori chuckles and I smirk, now wouldn't that be fun. After a moment Andre's smile aggravates me and so does Tori when she returns it. She puts an around Cat's waist so she won't fall off and turns her face to look at Andre.

"Not much, he wanted to ask me some questions, he even asked me about Robbie." Andre smile disappears, and a mood settles over the table. I can tell that everyone is thinking about where he could be. Well I'm not, I'm thinking how much I want to hurt Cat for sitting on Vega. Wait...no I'm not, since when do I want to hurt Cat. She's my best friend. I scowl and stab my fork into my food.

Cat smiles suddenly and breaks the mood in half. "One time my brother-"

"Noooo!" I stand up from the table but Beck yanks me back down into his lap. His arms settle on my waist and he leans his head on my back. I really don't know why I just did that, it came from nowhere. I should apologize, I look at Cat and she's talking happily with Andre and Tori. It's like I haven't just screamed at her. "Sorry Cat." She smiles at me. There's the Cat I know and Love. She talks with Andre again about her brother and he adds in a comment that his grandma does the same thing.

I finish my lunch and look at the others, all are involved in some weird conversation, or watching Cat who is acting out what her brother did while trying to get something out of somewhere. I've come to a conclusion:

I have got some seriously great friends.

Weird but great.

"You alright babe, you've gone quiet." I look at Beck, his brown eyes looking into mine, they instantly remind me of Tori. I shake my head and lean back on his 's warm, and I feel safe in his arms as he holds me. I close my eyes and put my legs up on the bench. "Babe?"

"I'm fine, just tired." He hmms and kisses my air softly. I smile and put my hands over his. "Where have you been. I've missed you." He sounds concerned. Well he should, because I'm his girlfriend.

"I was drinking coffee on my car." He chuckles. His arms tighten and we sit there talking between us until the end of lunch until we have to split up and go to our lessons. He gives me a hug and walks off. I watch him go then turn around. Vega is standing there, but when she notices me looking, she walks of in a hurry. Strange girl that one. I'll talk to her later about it, because right now I've got to get to biology.

The rest of the day passes quickly. The lessons were a bore and I hardly paid any attention, well unless I thought it was interesting.

It's now the end of the day, everyone's going home or out with their friends to Nozu or the gorilla club, or somewhere else equally boring. I take a sip of my coffee Beck has just handed to me. Tori's talking to Andre, she's not focusing on what he's saying and is more looking over his shoulder. Is she looking for Daniel?

I hear Trina's name then Tori groans. I walk closer to them when Beck leaves. It looks like she needs a ride home, since Trina left her and Andre taking Cat home, Becks already gone. That just leaves me. I really should offer her a ride, but she takes off running towards a car. The black sedan. I shake my head and walk over to my own car.

The window is down on his car and I drive slowly passed them. I growl when he kisses her cheek. I want to go to him and smack him in the face. Why though? It's not like I like the girl. Shit...I have to go. I press my foot harder on the pedal, ignoring the things I just heard from them, about Tori going to Daniels house to meet a couple of friends.

I'm more focused on the thoughts that are running a rampage through my head.

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! What the fuck am I going to do now?

**Thanks for reading guys, what did you think? Also thanks for the reviews/follows/favs.**

**Also I won't be updating this story until I get 10 reviews :)**

**Lia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this chapter going to go back in Tori's POV. And I don't know about you guys, but I didn't want to wait any longer until I post this so here it is :)**

**Hope you like it, and on with the story.**

My head hits the closed door with a dull thunk. I close my eyes and listen. It's so quiet this time of the evening, there's no students voices echoing around a hall, no Jade and Beck, and definitely no Trina yelling at me, or telling me about, Ryan, Joe, Smithy or what other guys that 'like' her. There isn't any of Daniel's words in her ear or Cat rambling on about nonsense. It's just me, in my room by myself. Trina's not here and neither are my guardians.

I crack open my eyes, my rooms so dark and messy, my clothes are hanging out of my chester drawers, the cd's are a mess, my beds not made and my curtains are hanging out of the open window. I sigh, I'm really going to have to tidy it up aren't I. I groan and walk over to my window, the curtains are cold and I pull them in the window. I leave it open to keep it cool in here. My beds next and I make it, the purple covers and pillow are put back into place, and my clothes are folded and put back in the drawers.

Now I have to get the stuff ready for Daniels. I go down onto my knees and reach my hand under my bed. I pull out a duffel bag. A different one than I used at Daniels house, because that still there. I unzip at as I put it on my bed. I move the handles out the way and walk over to my walk in wardrobe. It's next to my bathroom. My wardrobe is bigger than my bathroom.

I kick a couple of things out of the way as I go over to it. The double doors are pulled open to reveal inside. I have shelves either side to make a narrow hallway, and I take a couple steps in and it opens up. There's clothes on hangers everywhere and all along the lowest shelves are all my different shoes. From high tops, converse to stilettos. My jackets are above my shorts and I go and pick one out. It's a black jean one. I take it off the hanger and put it on the table in the middle of the room. I get my boots next, there knee high brown ones, they're put on the table next to the jacket.

Okay clothes and trousers next. I turn and go to the narrow hallway. I have my tops to my left and trousers on my right. I grab a light purple top and black jeans. I step back and pick up my boots and Jacket, leaving it on the hanger.

My room seems lighter when I walk back out into it.

I put my clothes in the duffel bag and close the wardrobe door. My duffle bag gets slide behind my bedroom door and I climb into bed. I close my eyes and get comfortable.

I'm going to be lying here for a while, well until everyone else is asleep. Trina and my parents came home while I was putting my stuff in the bag. They don't usually check on me but in case they do I'm lying here for an hour.

Daniel wants me to come over, he's going to introduce me to his friends. He says there nice people and that'll I'll like them, but I'm not so sure. I'm positive there is going to be one or two I'm not going to get along with.

Speaking of friends, what was up with Jade today? She was fine up until lunch, she scared the chiz out of me earlier when she lashed out at Cat. Well it scared everybody when she did that. One minute she was calm and the next, not so calm. What was she thinking? It's got to be something bad with how she reacted, or was it what someone had said?

I twiddle my thumbs under the cover and shift around until I'm lying on my side.

I'm lying here for an hour before I'm sure that everyone else is fast asleep. Good, now I can leave, but I have to be quiet, I don't want anyone to wake up. My hand grabs the blanket and throws it off my body. I go over to my bedroom door and pick up my duffel bag. There are still a couple of other things I need so I tip toe around my room and collect them. Once my bags zipped up I go over to my bedroom window.

I slide it up further so I can fit under it and put legs out and sit down. There's a long drop to the ground, I sigh and let go of my bag. It lands silently on the floor, hopefully my phone didn't break. Now the hard part, the climb down the tree. The branch isn't so far away and I've done this enough times before, but it doesn't make it any easier. I grab the branch and haul myself over to it, my legs swings around and I take hold of it. I move along until I reach the trunk, its rough when I grab it with my hands. One foot let's go of the branch and I search for a branch that I know is underneath, it's not very big but it's strong enough to help me climb down.

I find it and lower myself down, then again and again until I reach the grass. It's now pitch black, so I have feel around with my foot until hit my bag. I shuffle over to it and bend down to pick it up. I walk across the garden and up the drive. The street light illuminate the street as I walk down.

Nobody is out just me. It's strange considering it's usually full of people I walk another twenty minutes before turning a corner and Jumping across a small white fence into Daniels garden. His lawn is perfectly cut, his black Sedan has been moved into the garage to make room for the other cars that are there. They are all expensive, it makes me think what sort of friends he has. Are they going to be stuck up, knowing that they've got more money than me? I hope not, I don't want to have to hit anyone today, I'm in a good mood.

My mind wanders back to when I first met him. He wasn't in good shape, he was under weight and in terrible condition. He was on a number of drugs, I still can't figure out he managed to pay for it all, he's never told me that.

Music is playing as I draw closer to the house. I get to the front door and it opens, Daniel's smiling face is there standing in front of me. I smile back and walk up to him, I give him a peck on the cheek and a brief hug. He takes my bag for me and walks off. I follow him and take note of the empty bags next the entryway to the living room, and all the shoes and coats that are behind the front door. It's smoky and now I understand why,

In the living room there are maybe seven people, just a quick guess. There's a couple crowded around the coffee table playing some sort of card game and a few of the guys are smoking, Daniel included. I think it's poker but I'm no expert but there are chips on the table which confirms my guess. I sit down on a chair the furthest away from the people. I'd rather not interact with them more than I have to. They seem okay, but none of them have even noticed that I'm here yet. A guy with blonde hair and silver square framed glasses looks up from his cards and smirks at me, his blue eyes roam over my body, he's undressing me with his eyes, I can tell. I should punch him. He looks back to his cards and readjusts his shirt. It's far too big on him, making him look incredibly skinny.

I shift around on my chair and pull my legs underneath me until I'm sitting on my feet. I look at the kitchen door when it's opened, a girl with short black hair walks in, she must be about my age or a year older. She got on tight black leggings on a frilly black and red checkered skirt, it just about reaches her knees. She got on a black ripped T-shirt and a black leather jacket which cuts off and shows her shirt underneath. She looks okay, but I scowl at her when she sits behind Daniel. Her arms rest on his shoulders and her legs hand off the side of the sofa, she has bare feet that nearly touch the floor, she leans forward and subtly checks out Daniels hand.

I keep watching her and she keeps giving hints to a black muscled guy opposite her. Daniel smirks around the table and puts some more chips in the middle of the table. Other people do as well, and a couple throw down their hands. He winks at me before showing his cards. A chorus of groans come from the other occupants of the table. He smiles and collects all the money he's gambled off them and puts it into a bag that's on the floor next to his feet.

The blonde guy smiles at me and takes a mouthful from his beer can. He coughs after and covers his mouth. I snort, he's a show off, well he's trying to be and it's not working. A blonde haired girl pats him on the back and laughs. "Stop trying to impress Daniels girlfriend. It's only going to get you a punch around the face." Yeah she's righ- wait, I'm not his girlfriend. Has he told them that I am? I look at Daniel and he's talking to two guys and laughing.

"I'll be right back, got to put this away." The black guy pats Daniel on the back as he leaves. He goes into his bedroom. I stand up from the chair and walk passed all the people and too his bedroom as well. I don't want to sit in there with them; I'll start to get uncomfortable. He's putting a picture back in place when I lean on the door frame.

He turns around and walks over to me. I'm pulled into a tight hug. "I'm sorry about all of the people, but you might as well meet them all at once." I nod into his chest. He does have a point, and it is saving time. "Come on." He lets go of me and takes my hand. I entwine my fingers with his and we walk back into the living room. They all stop talking when I come in and look at us. The black haired girl is smirking at me and a couple of the guys are grinning at Daniel.

"Follow me, I've got all your stuff here and it's set up." He leads me down the hallway and passed his bedroom. It's a dead end, there's just a wall ahead of us. The others are standing behind us waiting.

Daniel puts his hand on the wall and a red light scans his hand, it goes green when it recognises the handprint and the wall slides to the right revealing a room. I push passed Daniel and enter the room and go straight to a shelf. I pick up a gun and twirl it around on my finger. It's only a pistol so it's light and easy to use.

While I'm doing this the other people fill the room, and the door slides shut behind us. We're left in the dark for a couple of seconds while the lights warm up. When the lights flicker, I'm nearly blinded by the brightness, I wait a few seconds for my eyes to adjust before I put the gun down. It fits back in place fine. It's then when I realise no one has even moved nor made a sound since the lights have turned on, and I can' think why, because It's not like they've never seen a hidden gun room before. I smile and open a glass case, I pick up my sniper rifle and look it over, and it's still in mint condition. Exactly like it was the day that I got it. I unclip the magazine and check the ammo: it's fully stocked. My grin goes wider and I face Daniel.

"Thanks." He nods his head as a you're welcome. I rest the gun against my side.

Everyone is next to Daniel, they are all looking at me like I've grown a second head. "What?" The blond pervert walks closer to me, his eyes are looking over my body again. I glare at him when he puts a hand on the gun to lower it. "What is someone like you handling something as dangerous as that?" I see Daniel face palm and I chuckle.

"Are you serious?" He's about to respond but I unlock the safety on my sniper and swing the gun round until it sits nicely on my shoulder. I aim the sight on his fore turn the safety off and put my finger on the trigger. I smirk at him as he tries to speak, he's funny because he can't and he's stuttering like an imbecile. I look over to Daniel, he's leaning on the wall and looking at the shaking man. "What is he even doing here? In my opinion." I switch the safety on and lower it. "He's fucking lost." He breathes out a sigh and stumbles over to his feet until he reaches the small table in the corner.

I raise an eyebrow at Daniel.

"Trust me, he isn't lost, he's just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." I chuckle. "He's my eyes and ears, and also a tech wiz." Daniel puts his hand on the guys shoulder and he seems to relax a tiny bit.

"Enough of the mushy crap, I've got places to be you know." The black haired goth speaks up. She has a really nice voice, smooth, I won't forget it. The girl moves into the centre of the room. "Well?" Daniel surrenders and shakes his head, muttering under his breath something about pushy women. I nearly laugh, he has no idea how pushy I can be.

"Lisa just sit down, it shouldn't take long. Guys this is Tori, she's a friend of mine." His friends laugh and his face goes pink. What are they laughing about?

"That's not what you told us last time. I believe you said 'she's my beautiful girlfriend'." I laugh and walk over to Daniel. He covers his face with his hands so I won't see his blush, I think it's adorable that he's getting so embarrassed about something so simple. Okay we are getting off track here. It's like Daniel reads my mind because he says. "Okay enough of embarrassing me, she was the shooter I was telling you about. She's a natural at it. Probably better than you Lisa." Lisa scoffs and crosses her arms. I take it she doesn't like being compared to me. How good of a shooter is she anyway? Must be pretty good if I'm getting compared to her.

He walks over to a few cases and moves them over to us, he flips them open. "There's some more stuff over there." He points to some shelves on the left side of the room. "You know what you ordered." They go over to the cases and Lisa goes to a shelf. "Take what are yours, and only yours." He adds on looking at the muscular black man. He look's scary with that scar on his face, his hair certainly isn't doing any favours with making him look nice. Maybe I should be nice to him, he looks like he could hold his own in a fist fight.

"Come on man, it was only a onetime thing. And hey, you weren't going to miss it anyway." He says in a joking manner with a smile, showing his white teeth.

While they talked I looked around the room and looked at his friends that I haven't been introduced to yet. Lisa was looking at a new type of gun that Daniel had made for her she was smiling as she tested it out. I get it pointed at me and I grin at her. She smiles at me and mimics pulling the trigger and I chuckle. I'm definitely going to get along with her. She lowers the gun and does picks up some other pistol to play with.

I walk over to my 'boyfriend' "Daniel." He's talking to a guy that looks similar to Lisa. He pats the guy in the back and comes over to me. His arms find my shoulders and start to twirl my hair around his fingers "Yeah babe?" I look up to him, his blue eyes sparkle when they meet mine.

"Who are these people? What do they do for a living? I know it's a weird question, but I'm curious if you're giving them guns. They must be allowed to use them, or be military or something. Right?"

"Not all of them. Sam used to work for the military though, he's the black guy who's looking at the machine guns over there." I look over to him, he seems to know what he's doing. He's taking them a part like he's been doing it for years. "He used to be a technician for the army, he worked on the cars and fixed the guns if they were having problems with them. The twins over there. Are Alex and Aiden, you can tell them apart by their height, Aiden is the taller one." Okay Aiden taller, Alex is shorter, I'll see if I can remember tha- Are they filling a bag up with grenades? Weird.

I'm not sure to make of the girl in the corner, she's handling the knives. She has long straight blonde hair, I can't see her eyes, because they're covered by her sunglasses. Daniel sees where my eyes are he smiles at me. "That's Latisha. She's from England and has a fascination with anything sharp, from scissors to knives to daggers. I think you and her will get along fine, just don't piss her off, she has a short temper if she hasn't known you very long." Noted. I can't help but think her and Jade will be friends immediately with all those things in common, they could be sisters if Latisha wasn't from England, or had blonde hair. I can even imagine about the stuff they would talk about: How to kill people with knives, and how to drag it out for as long as possible.

I've had to do that before and I certainly didn't want to drag it out. I just wanted those horrible people gone. "And lastly that guy over there sitting on the table is James. And I've got a strong feeling that you don't like him." I snort and look at James. "Of course I don't like him." I look back at Daniel, my face turns serious. "He's a massive pervert." Daniel barks out a laugh, gaining the attention of the others. They've all got their guns and have strapped them around their bodies. The girl Latisha has a sword on her back and has got throwing knives in her hand. She shows them to me, and I smile nervously as the light catches them, showing the sharp edges. She laughs quietly. I

think she's going to enjoy scaring me. Alot.

"You guys done?" He gets a chorus of yes's and one 'wait a minute'. I look over at the twins, who had said that in perfect sync. I've already forgotten who's who out of them. I'll ask Daniel to tell me again later, I don't want to look like an idiot around them next time we meet.

One of them is sitting on the bag that's full of explosives. Are they trying to get us killed? The other is trying to do the zip it up. The guy sipping it gets it stuck so he feels the need to kick the bag to make it come loose. It works, I'll give them that, but it wasn't very smart. They try again, this time the zip does up in one go and they pick it up. "Ready." Daniel opens the door and they leave with the bag, his other friends file out after him. Lisa gives me a wave before she leaves. That leaves me and Daniel in the room. He smirks at me, and I want him to tell me I can do it.

"Do your thing. I know your dying to." I give him a tight hug, before going around the room and gather up all of my guns. He leaves me to it and helps the others with whatever they're doing. I smirk and bring my sniper rifle into my lap. I leave it there and reach for my other pistols.

I take my time with them, and look over each of them. I take them all apart and clean them. All the parts are scattered around me when Daniel pokes his head in the door about twenty minutes later.. He smiles at me. "You having fun I take it?" I nod and put my guns back together. His eyes stay fixated on my hand as I move them around, putting all the guns together. Once done Daniel puts them back in their place while I check over my sniper rifle. This was my first ever gun that Daniel had bought me, now it's one of many that I own. His hands fall over my shoulder and down onto my collar bone. He leans his head on the back of my neck.

"Stop distracting me." He chuckles lightly then kisses the back of my neck lightly. I sigh, and jab my gun back and bop him on the head lightly.

"Fine, I get the picture. Don't take long though." He stands up and leaves. The door stays open, I see them sitting on the sofa, and they're all talking and having a laugh. I smile at them. In a way I'm jealous of them, they know what they're doing and how they've got to do it. Me on the other hand has no clue what I'm doing, I don't even know what I want to do for a job when I get older.

I finish up with my gun quickly like Daniel asks me to do. It fits back on its holster on the wall and I leave the room. The light turns of and the door slides shut once I'm out. It's warmer out here than it was in there, I jog down the hallway and into the living room. They've taken up the room on all of the sofas and chairs. It looks like they're setting up another card game to play.

I take a seat on the floor against the wall, I close my eyes and cross my arms on my lap. I yawn and stretch.

I sit there for nearly an hour before they start packing it away. Sam won this time and he puts his winnings in a zip up pocket on the bag where he's putting his weapons. Daniel goes into the kitchen with a cup of coffee and his car keys, he puts the drink down and throws the keys to Sam. He snatches them out the air and smiles at Daniel. "I'll get it back to you soon. See you." He looks to me and sends we a friendly smile before leaving with the rest of Daniels friends. He walks them to the door like a good host and says good-bye. I catch sight of Lisa's feet, she still isn't wearing any shoes. Such an odd girl.

The door closes and Daniel comes back in and takes a seat on the sofa. I hand him his coffee and he takes a sip from it. "Why are you giving Sam the keys to your car? How am I going to get to school tomorrow?" I sit down on the floor in between his legs and lean back. He's looking down at me and smiling. "He's taking it somewhere to get fixed."

"You mean to get rid of the scratches and bullet holes?"

He chuckles and puts the cup on the table, I close my eyes and hum when he starts to play with my hair. He leans down and presses a kiss to the top of my head. "We will be taking my motorbike to school unless you call Trina to come and pick you up from here again." He chuckles when I shake my head.

"No thanks, I'd rather take the bike. You should feel honoured, I hate that thing." He chuckles softly and wraps his arms over my shoulder to hug me. "Come on, you've got to be tired." I nod and he picks me up and carries me to his room. He puts me down when we're there and I strip of my clothes until I'm standing there in my underwear. He goes over to his safe and opens it. He counts out some money before taking it out and locking the safe. He puts it in my bag on the floor and I gawk at him. "What's all that for?" He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. We go over to the bed and fall on it. He brings me in close to him and I rest my head against his chest. "It's your cut, and we're not doing anything tonight you're too tired so jus get some sleep okay." He kisses me goodnight before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

I relax and think back to what Jade had said earlier at school in the car park. It was a ridiculous idea to think that I was in love him. He's like a brother that wants to have sex with me. It's weird when you put it like that but if I twist Jade's words around. Maybe he's the one that loves me. It would make sense considering how he treats me. I sigh and snuggle into him. His arms automatically tighten around me, I thinks he's worried that I'm going to leave him.

Even if he is in love with me, I could never love him the way he wants me too.

**Thanks so much for reading, if you have any questions feel free to ask. See you next time.**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Lia**


	5. Chapter 5

"Get up, you've got school." A smooth hand shakes my shoulder. Then the blanket gets ripped of my body and I curl in on myself. I duck my head so it's touching my knees. Daniel chuckles and lies down on the bed, he rests his chin on my side and looks at my face. "Today please. Your bath's ready." He puts his arms under my legs and back and picks up from the bed. I try and claw at the bed to grab a part of the sheet to glue myself to but it keeps slipping through my fingers.

"Put me down." I whine. Daniel chuckles and grabs my arm with the arm that's under my back. I'm carried out of the room to the bathroom then stripped of my clothes. It's warm in here as he puts me in the water. "I'll make coffee." I nod and rub my eyes. Trying to wake up.

"Fine, but could you put my phone on charge for me?" I yawn. He smiles at me and walks out of the room, leaving the bathroom door wide open. I close my eyes. The water doesn't do anything to help me wake up, it just makes me more tired.

"You better not be falling asleep in there." He calls from the kitchen.

I groan and start to wash my hair. Daniel appears at the door while I'm washing out the conditioner. He smirks. "You nearly done?" I nod. He walks into the bathroom and leans down next to the bath. He helps me wash all of it out and leaves me to get dried. I rub the towel over myself on my way to Daniel's room. My bag's on his bed and I pull out my clothes. I slip them on and check my phone. The battery is nearly dead, but it's charging. I drag my feet out of his bedroom and to the kitchen.

I'm still half awake and I collapse on a chair next to the island. My fore head meets the island with a light smack and I mumble coffee. I smile as he puts a cup in my hand. My head shoots up and I start drinking. I pull my mouth away when my tongue starts to burn.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow." Daniel chuckles as I wave my hand over my scolding tongue in an attempt to cool it down. He takes the cup from my hand and places it in the island. "You idiot." He smirks and kisses my fore head.

I scowl at him. But he has got a point, that was a stupid thing to do. My scowl turns into a pout and I drop my head back down to the island. "When are we leaving?" I ask him, it comes out distorted because I've poked my tongue out of my mouth to let the cool breeze in the room help bring it back to its normal temperature.

"Not for at least another forty minutes." I groan and hold my hand out to my side in Daniels direction. A cup slides into my fingers and I bring it closer to me. I sit up and take another sip, considerably smaller and a lot slower than last time.

I sigh once I've swallowed. "Fine, but I'm bored."

"Well we've still got a while yet before I have to take you to school, I'm sure we could think of something to do." I feel Daniel's body press against my back and his warm hands run down my arms. I chuckle and lean my head back against his firm chest. He takes the cup from my fingers and places it down onto the counter. "Hey, I was drinking that." He chuckles then leans his head down to mine and presses his lips to my cheek softly.

My hand runs through his hair and settles on the back of his neck. His lips travel across my cheek and he kiss the corner of my mouth. I smile and close my eyes when he kisses me. I nip on his bottom lip gently and he groans into my mouth. His hands let go of my waist and they move over to my stomach. I pull away and he shakes his head then leans it onto my shoulder.

"Can I leave my bag here?" I stand up from the chair and walk into the living room. I collapse onto the sofa and he sits down on the floor by my head.

"Yeah, just take both of the bags home with you tonight. I don't want Trina having a go at me again for being irresponsible. It wasn't even my fault that you left your jacket here." Daniel tilts his head back to look me in the eyes. "Have you ever thought about not letting her borrow your clothes?" I chuckle lightly and throw my head back onto the couch cushion to stare up at the ceiling.

"I have thought about it, but you know Trina. She's not exactly the listening sort of person. She'll do what she wants even if I tell her not to." Daniel nods and turns the T.V on, he finds nothing on so he passes it back to me and I flick it onto some music. He shakes his head. "Why do you always put on music this early in the morning?" I ignore him and tap my foot along to the song and start singing to it.

When the song finishes I sit up and cross my legs. "Explain to me while we're taking your bike again. I think I need more reassurance than 'we have to'." He chuckles and spins around to face me. He leans up and rests his chin on my leg.

"Because the sedan is getting fixed and I don't exactly want to take you to school in something that will draw attention to us, like the jeep that's in my garage. IT's not even my jeep, and I don't want you getting hurt." He pauses for a second. "I've got something to ask you." I turn the music off and look at Daniel.

"Ask away."

"I was wondering if it would be okay, for your safety and your friends of course if you would allow me to have my friends keep an eye on you." My eyes go wide. Is he serious? I'm not someone who needs protecting at all. I can look after myself just fine; I don't his lackeys following me everywhere I go. He needs help if he thinks I'm going to allow him to have his friends follow me around.

"Do you think I can't take care of myself or something?" I ask harshly. He shakes his head vigorously.

"Babe, you know I know you can, but I want to keep you safe and protected and if that means my friends keeping an eye on you then I'll let them. I don't want that bastard hurting you." He looks away from me and down at the sofa. What is up with him now, did he get upset that I had a go at him?

I'm not sorry; I don't need his help or his friends.

"Okay I thinks it's time for me to explain what's going on a little bit." He gets to his feet and sits down next to me on the sofa.

What the heck is he on about? "Explain what Daniel? I already know that you're selling weapons to your friends for a lot of money. What else is there to know, are you some kind of murderer, did you break out of a mental facility and on the run?" I'm starting to get frustrated. He should have told me everything from the beginning, then I probably wouldn't be mad at him.

Daniel looks guilty that he's been keeping me out of the loop for a while. He starts talking, making sure I understand what's going on. "When I was in prison a few years ago there was this guy, I swear he's like a tank you don't want to mess with him, but I'm me so I just had to fuck with him and I've regretted it ever since. He's called Hawke and he's dangerous. He's got more friends out of prison then in, God only knows how he's like a killing machine and he sort of developed a very deep hatred for me. I always used to challenge him to a fight and fucked about with his gang members. He didn't like it that much so I got kicked on my ass more times than I could count...He somehow found I had been let out of prison recently and I guess he wants to get even or some shit. So lately I've been hiring people and paying them with guns for their assistance to help me stand up to these assholes." I now know while he wants his friends to look out for me. But still, it does sort of like he's made that shit up. I know he was in prison for a few years before he met me, but gang members are after him? And they have some sort of ring leader. Come on, he's trying way too hard to make me be nice to him, and forgive him.

"You expect me to believe that Daniel." His eyes widen then looks away.

"I have no reason to lie to you Tori, you know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Fine then. Thanks for telling me, if it means this much to you then you can have your little group keep tabs on me if it'll make you feel better. But what I don't get is how this is related to m-SHIT!" I shoot up off the sofa and start pacing along the small gap in-between the sofa and the coffee table. It was all starting to piece together slowly. It didn't seem so blurred now.

Hawke's groupies have to have something to do with Robbie's disappearance. I thread my hand through my hair and sigh loudly.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I'm Yanked down into Daniel's lap and his arms wrap around my stomach holding me in place. "Babe?"

"He's got Robbie, I'm sure of it." He seems confused and I get that, since he's never met Robbie or heard of him.

"Who's Robbie?"

"He's my best friend, I've known him forever." I smile. Memories of me and Robbie are starting to resurface. "When I first moved here I didn't go to Hollywood Arts straight away as you know, I was sent to a boarding school. I met him there, we became friends instantly." He smiles at me and looks at the clock.

"Come on, we've got to get you to school. Tell me more about it later babe." He takes my hand and leads me to the front door. We pause shortly to put on put shoes and for me to grab one of his jackets to put on.

Once we've got out shoes and I've got the jacket zipped up we walk back through his house and to the garage door in the kitchen. He holds it open for me and I walk over to his bike. The door closes behind him and he walks over to a shelf to pick up two helmets. I take the purple and black one and put it on my head.

I get on the bike behind Daniel and put my arms around his waist as we take off. The bike picks up speed quickly and I hold onto him tighter. I really hate going on this bike, even if it looks cool according to Daniel, I don't like it. I hate the feeling of the wind rushing passed and how unsafe it feels.

I'm relieved when I see the school and we pull up and park in a parking space. I take of my helmet and climb off the bike. I hold the helmet against my hip and watch Daniel as he takes of his helmet. "Here take this." I hold out his helmet to him and he gets of the bike and lifts up the seat to put it underneath. He quickly puts his helmet on and sits down, I raise an eyebrow at him and look around. I smile when I see Cat bouncing? Over to us.

"Hey Cat." I call over to her. A grin lights up her face as she hears me. She looks at Daniel and her smile drops off her face. But is quickly put back on her face as she bounces over to me on her bouncy shoes.

"Hi Tori." She grabs onto my arm and stops bouncing. She sends another look to Daniel, he gets the hint and touches my cheek before starting up his bike an leaving. Cat leads me through and around the car to the school. "Is anyone else here yet Cat." She lets go of my arms so she can jump down the steps, I chuckle and follow her.

"Yeah, they had to meet with Sikowitz again this morning. Something about a coconut cannon for the parade parade." Cat says jumping over to my locker. Okay now I Really want to know what the hell he's planning to do with a coconut cannon, and what the heck is a parade parade? I open my locker and get out English math and screenwriting books for morning classes. I close my locker and slide down to the floor, my books slide of my lap and land on the floor. Cat giggles and takes a seat next to me.

"Who was that guy Tori?" I turn my head to the red head and smile. Crap, what do I tell her?

"He's my boyfriend Cat." I blurt out without thinking. This day is getting more and more complicated. She frowns and puts her hand in her lap. Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut, it seems like that wasn't the answer she was hoping for. She looks back up at me with confusion written all over her face.

"But I thought you liked Jade." I freeze, how the-did she just-but I don- who am I kidding? My eyes go wide and I can feel my face get hotter. "Hey muchacha." Thank God for Andre. He walks over to us and sits down next to me on the floor, leaning leisurely on the locker behind him. Cat gives me a knowing look as I notice Jade descend down the stairs. I tear my eyes from her and talk to Andre.

I take a peek at Jade again and it looks like she's still upset with me. She ignores me completely and walks down a hallway after getting a book out of her locker. Something nudges my arm and I blink at Andre. "Come on didn't you hear the bell ring?" I shake my head no causing him to sigh. He stands up and I hold my hand out to him and he helps me to my feet.

"Thanks. I'll see you two later." I say to Andre, he smiles at me then leaves to go to his class as I make my way to my own. The sound of combat boots get my attention and I turn to see Jade in all her beautiful glory. "Why so sad, your boyfriend leave you all ready?" Okay so she heard me say that to Cat. I frown, is she stalking me or something? Wait a minute, is she jealous? No she can't be, she's wit Beck. I raise an eyebrow at her and smile.

"He's not my boyfriend West and you know that he isn't."

"Yeah of course he's not, especially when he had is tongue down your throat in my driveway." I knew she watched, that is a bit creepy. I sigh, this could go on for hours getting us nowhere.

"I'm going to class Jade, see you later." I walk away and to the my class, I take a seat next to Cat once I've made up some reason why I'm late and told the teacher.

When he starts talking again I hear Cat whisper something next to me, but I don't hear it. "What was that Cat?" She laughs, I frown. I really don't understand what is so funny to the tiny redhead.

"That rhymed." I shake my head and decide to listen what she had said next time if she decides to repeat it. "I got these new boots at town yesterday aren't they cool. They were on sale too and they're bouncy." I chuckle as she starts to bounce in her seat. The teacher glances at us and she stops bouncing to smile at him. "I got them in town, you know that shopping mall, it was full of people, but they didn't look like people, it was so weird." I give her confused look and start writing things down in my notebook. "I also saw these people in nearly every shop I went in, my brother didn't notice them but I did. They were dressed really cool in the sunglasses and hats, I loved the long black coats they were wearing, and they looked cool, like F.B.I." I turn to face her swiftly and grab her shoulders.

I give her a quick look over, when everything seems fine. I let her go then I notice that everyone is looking at us. My face flushes red and some of them snicker at me before facing the front of the class. Wait, did cat say sunglasses, hats and a trench coat. Fuck sake, can't Daniel have normal people keep an eye on my friends, not that I approve with what they were doing in the first place. I let go of Cat finally and turn back in my seat.

"Are you okay Cat, did they come near you or hurt you. Did they talk to you?" She looks completely dazed as I watch her out of the corner of my eye.

"They were so awesome, they looked exactly the same, well apart from the eye colour which was also pretty awesome." I frown, she has just avoided the subject completely. I think she knows what she's doing, oh well I guess I'll have to ask her again later. But for now I'm going to think of ways for Daniels' friends to get hurt.

I look around the class and several people look away from me. Did they hear the questions I asked cat? I see Jade and Beck looking at me confused. Well they definitely heard what I said, they were most likely listening in on our conversation.

I stay quiet for the rest of the lesson and manage to get several more pages of notes written down before I leave. One more class to go till lunch, I just hope it goes quickly and since it's not with Jade or Andre I'm guessing it's not going to do anything of the sort.

Once the lesson finishes I'm the first to leave the class room and run out to our usual table. I drop my bag on the seat I'm claiming then run to the grub truck to get something to eat. It's not going to taste very nice but it'll do till I get home, or to Daniels.

I sit back at my seat and Jade Beck and Andre are there. I join them and eat quietly, I notice Jade from the corner of my ye smiling at me, but when I look at her it vanishes completely. "Those look like the guys in the mall." I drop my food on the table and look where Cat's pointing, I manage to see someone but only for a split second because they take off. "Tori come with me. I need to talk to you." I frown, what could be so important that she's drag me away for? I don't acknowledge her but I'm dragged out of my seat, I grab my bag before it's out of my reach.

She chuckles at Cat's panicking and made up scenarios. One of them was I'm going to die, crazy girl that one.

A door closes and then I realise that she's dragged me to the black box theatre. "What are we doing here Jade? Have some special performance you have to show me?"

"No Vega. You are going to explain some things to me." I scoff "I'm serious, like why the hell were people following Cat, why you thought she was hurt. Why would she be hurt Tori? What aren't you telling us." I take a deep breathe and rest my hand in my jean pockets.

"I don't even know what's goin-"

"That's bullshit Tori and you know it. I know you told me it's not your secret to tell but I don't really care about that. I need to know what's going on if one of us is going to end up hurt." I walk over to the stage and haul myself up. I let my legs dangle as tap the space beside me. "Sit down." She grins. She thinks she's won, but oh no she hasn't. Not yet anyway.

I lie down and look up at the ceiling as I tell her about almost everything. I tell her about the guy who is behaving like an ass to Daniel, how he knows Daniel, but not in much detail just that they met in prison. I don't even tell him how he got in prison. Then I tell her about the help Daniels been getting and about the people, who they are and such. I go into quite a lot of detail when talking about Daniels friends, I still feel bad about completely misjudging them, well nearly all of them. I think I figured out exactly what James was like as soon as I saw him.

Sometime when I was talking Jade had lied down next to me. "How did you manage not to tell anyone?"

"We only ever talk about it amongst ourselves so it wasn't that hard to do. It was either at my house when it was just me and Daniel, or at his house."

"I can sort of understand why you didn't say anything, or weren't allowed to, but we're your friends Tori." A grin lights up my face, causing her to frown.

"We're friends?"

"No."

"But you sai-"

"No I didn't."

"I heard you."

"OKAY, fine. Just don't repeat it. EVER!" I smirk, aww is Jade worried about people thinking she's nice. I nod and lean put my arms behind my head.

"I'll make sure to ask Daniel about his friends again. I'm pretty sure you don't want them following you around everywhere." I say, changing the subject much to Jades delight.

"No I don't." I'm actually glad this went different than I thought. I'd hate to spend what little time with her arguing like we used to.

"Is Daniel a nice guy? I know he seems like an ass to me, but he must be good to you." She actually sounds concerned about me, well that's another good thing about her that I'm really starting to like.

"Yeah he's actually really sweet when he wants to be. He's like my best-friend and brother into one."

"Isn't it weird having sex with your brother? Even if you're not related you said he's _like_ a brother." I shake my head no. "So the sex isn't weird?"

My face starts to burn, this is just too embarrassing. This is Jade I'm talking to, I shouldn't be telling her about my sex life. I sigh and gather up my courage. "A bit, but I've gotten used to it, besides, he makes me feel good." I feel like I've just revealed some fucking magic secret thing from the F.B.I that no-one was supposed to know. I feel my face getting hotter and I angle it away from Jade and hope she doesn't notice.

Jade laughs and turns me back around to face her. "I's just sex Tori, no need to go all shy. We're both grownups here." I'm lucky that my skin isn't as pales as Jade's otherwise my entire face would be burning ten shades of red. I don't even know why I'm acting so stupid, as she said it's just sex. I've even talked to Trina about sex and that was with Trina.

"When am I going to meet the ass properly then? The meeting at my house wasn't exactly the right way to meet someone." I chuckle, that's because you wanted to punch his lights out. And you might've done it if I weren't there.

"Why do you want to meet him, I'd thought you'd be happy to never see him again?"

Jade laughs. "Don't answer my question with another question."

I smile "Maybe you could meet him after school when he picks me up."

"Okay then. Now come on. I'm sure we're supposed to be in some sort of class." I help Jade to her feet then I check my timetable. "Looks like we have to be with Sikowitz about ten minutes ago."

We go to the class and take out normal seats. I sit next to Andre while Jade sits at the back with her boyfriend. I keep watching them out of the corner of my eye for duration of the lesson, wondering why they're together in the first place. All they do is argue, I don't even think they have anything in common.

"Hey Tori, class has finished." Andre snaps me out of my daze by repeatedly tapping on my shoulder until I look at him.

"Let's go then." I stand up and look around for my bag. Andre taps me again and he holds out my bag, I tell him thank you then leave the room. My mood in a certainly duller than it was when I entered the lesson. I'm guessing it has to do with a certain couple.

All of the others leave and we say good-bye to them until it's just me and Jade standing by a bench waiting for Daniel to show up. Neither of us wants to talk. I know why I don't want to, but why doesn't she, we we're getting along fine earlier. Maybe she's just as nervous as I am about this meeting? Okay maybe not but I am, I really don't want them to hit eachother. I see Daniel pull up in his sedan. He parks by the entrance so me and Jade have to walk over to him.

The only thought running through my head while I was walking is.

Here we go again.

**Here's another chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Could I ask for reviews form you guys? I really appreciate them, and I love to hear what you guys think of the story, otherwise it kind of makes me feel like I'm not writing it for any reason if no one is telling me if they like it.**

**What did you think of Tori and Jades talk? **

**Did you think it went okay?**

**Also do you like Daniel? Since he's an OC and people don't generally like it when people add OC's into a story that are kind of a main thing in said story?**

**Thanks again for reading **

**Lia **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Sorry you had to wait this long for another chapter. Hope you like it :D**

I keep an eye on Jade out of the corner of my eye as she looks at Daniel when he gets out of a car. I smile at him as he approaches us, he greets me with a hug, and a light kiss on my forehead. He doesn't even acknowledge Jade until he's let go of me and he's fully facing her. I want him to be polite so I mentally ask him to over and over again, hopefully he'll pick it up and he'll make a good third impression. "Nice to meet you again Jade, I'm Daniel." Phew. It's a good start, he's even holding out his hand for her to shake.

I glance at a very confused Jade (and I'm going to savour this expression, who knows when it's going to happen again.) I don't think she knows how to react to him being polite, and I want her to behave aswell. It'll be no good for this formal meeting if she's just going to act like a gank to him.

After a few tense moments I let out another quiet sigh as she shakes his hand and introduces herself. I can hear Jade chuckle, do you think she heard me sigh? Oh well.

My smile turns into a frown as I see movement behind him in the car. I growl when Daniel leans down to kiss me. Seriously, he's trying to kiss me when he knows I don't like the fucker that he's brought with him. I put my hands on his firm chest and push him back. He looks a bit confused until I glare at him. I see realization flash across his face then he looks guilty. He scratches the back of his head and looks away from me for a few seconds.

"What the bloody fuck is he doing here?"

I'm probably overreacting, but I don't like him and I will _always_ need a warning before I see him, the damn pervert.

"Sorry about that. I was going to tell you, I need to drop him off at his flat before I take you guys home." I'm still angry at him and it's only increased when he gets out of the car and sparks up a fag. I see Jade look at him and she raises an eyebrow at me, as if to ask me 'what's wrong with him?' I chuckle and relax when Daniel places his hands on my shoulder.

"You won't have to deal with him for long. Only until he's at his flat, that's all. So stop being so angry." I nod at him. "Well what are we all standing around here for? Places to go, people to see."

We walk over to the car. I see James smile at me as he blows smoke out through his nose. "Yo babe, how's it going?" I look over his clothes, his still wearing ridiculously large clothes. They're hanging of his way to thin frame.

"Damn pervert." I mutter under breath, hoping Daniel didn't hear me. Daniel walks ahead of us to speak with James, probably telling him not to be an ass. So that leaves me with a smirking Jade.

"Who's the guy? Other than that he is

pervert, which you hate." Jade chuckles quietly and I stop walking.

"He's a friend of Daniels. Some fucking genius with the computers or something, apparently they're good friends. Lucky me." I scoff. "Too bad for him though, I'm probably going to end up smacking the guy sooner or later." I starts walking again and take the passenger seat next to Daniel, and an unlucky Jade has to sit next to James in the back.

When we leave the school he looks at me and grins "Well hey there lil missy, I didn't think I'd be seein' you so soon." I turn to look at him and glare. He seems scared of me. Good. I lean closer to him and look dead into his eyes before smirking. "Stop talking to me. Don't acknowledge my existence in any way. If you do either of these things I will put another gun in your face, and this time I won't be so damn friendly about it." I sit back in my seat and look in the rear view mirror to a very scared looking James in the back seat and a confused Jade.

The rest of the rise was quiet after that little conversation for which I'm glad for. Daniel says good-bye to his friend as he gets out the car, Jade does the same, and I just scowl at the glove-compartment in front of me.

I'm still quiet until we reach Daniels house. He tells me my bags are still in his room and I go indoors, but I lean against the partially open front door to eaves drop on their conversation.

"Look Jade I know you have some questions." I hear Jade scoff. "And even though were outside by my car this is the only alone time I can guarantee us having for a while."

"First off, why have you involved Tori in all of this?" Asks Jade, getting straight to the point.

Daniels sighs. "When I first met Tori I was in so much trouble and I needed alot of help. And she gave me that help and strength that I needed. When I told her about me and my troubles she was automatically involved and has no way out as of yet; I knew I shouldn't have said anything to her but she kept insisting. I couldn't put off not telling her forever so I just came out with it. Though I'm pretty sure she would've gotten involved sooner or later, I might aswell have her prepared for what could happen." Even without looking at Jade I can tell she really want to know under what circumstances that I met Daniel, but it looks like she's going to have to wait a bit for that. I'll tell her eventually, with Daniel's permission of course.

"Secondly, how did you get Tori out of trouble, or how are you paying her back, or helping her? Fuck I don't understand this, she didn't exact explain it very clearly." Daniel chuckles.

"I get what you mean but I'm afraid I can't answer that one. It has something to do with her and is very personal and important. She'll tell you when she wants to, but you may have to earn her trust, and that will take time." I run away quickly and go and get my back then sprint back into the living room and sit on a sofa and unzip my bag. When they walk in a few seconds later I'm searching through it, emptying most of its contents onto the floor and his sofa.

"What are you doing?" I look up at a smiling Jade as she walks over to me and down the steps that lead into the living room area. I look around but I can't see Daniel.

"How did the talk with Daniel go?" She moves stuff off the sofa so she can sit down and cross her legs.

"I'm still confused for the most part, some of the questions that I asked he said that only you could answer."

"Did he now?" I chuckle; because there is no way that I'm telling her anything like that this soon. I barely know anything about her. But I might as well in her idea of me answering some of them. What sort of questions Jade?"

"Why did you want to help him and get involved in all of this'?" I smile at the air quotes, it's obvious she doesn't know what ALL OF THIS means otherwise she wouldn't be so flippant about it all or as curious. "Well?"

"He was in trouble and needed help, he had to tell me what was going on otherwise I could be completely clueless while something much bigger was going that I had to know about. Especially now Robbie's involved. And why not, you learn all this cool stuff, well I already knew them but anyway it's so much fun." I smile as he looks even more confused than a few seconds ago. I smile and come up with a plan since I already know what she's going to ask.

"What are you going on about, what's so much fun?" I laugh, I know her so well.

"I could show yo if you like, with DANIELS PERMISSION." Said person walks into the living room with a different shirt and black cargo trousers.

"Just don't break anything."

I scoff and get up from the sofa "Since when have I ever broken anything down there." I wink at him and grab Jades wrist. I pull her out the room and down the hallway to the secret door. I pause at the door and turn to face Jade, who's looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"Don't tell anyone about this, you can't it could get us in a lot of trouble." She nods hesitantly and watches me as I open the door and walk in. The door slams shut behind us making Jade jump. I chuckle and wait for the lights to come on. When they do I look at Jade a she looks around, she seems amazed. I see her eyes linger on the knives and blades longer than any of the guns. I go over to my gear and pick up my sniper. She jumps out of the way as I swing it round so it point to where she was standing.

"Why so scared?" I smile.

"I'm not, I just didn't expect you to just swing a gun around. I thought you were gonna shoot me." I laugh.

"Why wouldn't I want to pick up my gun?" She gapes.

"Yeah right Vega, you're telling me you know how to use that thing." I nod.

"Of course I do, I'm not some dumb idiot that you seem to think I am." She looks angered but she sees the hurt on my face and doesn't act on it. Which confuses me a bit, usually she wouldn't hesitate to do that, well with what's happening recently I'd like to think we're becoming friends over this. It's a weird sort of bonding that we're doing, and I actually like it.

She mumbles out an apology, a quite one but an apology nonetheless. I know a grin is reaching half across my face, but I don't care. She starts t get a bit awkward with my staring and pick up one of the knives that have caught her interest.

"Fucking hell where did you get these from?" I stand behind her and look over her shoulder as she puts it back down and picks up another, I smile. She's like a kid in a sweet shop.

The door slides open and Daniel walks in, he frowns at our position but doesn't say anything. He instead walks beside Jade and smiles at the knife collection. "I got these from my friend, she has a weird fascination we've these sorts of things, but she's British so she's a bit weird anyway." Jade growls and I would bet money on it that she wants to stab Daniel with that knife. I glare at Daniel, trying to make him say sorry but he just looks confused.

He pulls out a key from his pocket and picks up a small box, well not small but not very big either. He puts t he key in and unlocks it. And I swear that Jade nearly drops the knife once she sees what's in there. I smile, but he's an ass using that as an apology. I was going to show them to her later.

"Are these?"

"Yep." I say. "Do you want to take them out?" She nods and picks them up, she has the biggest grin on her face as she twirls them around expertly.

"Where did you get them from?" She asks Daniel, never taking her eyes of the scissors.

"The British one, Latisha. As I said, she loves all of the sharp objects, and since she can't keep them at home she keeps them here."

Are these really the ones from the Scissoring?" I laugh.

"Of course they are, did you think they were fake." She shakes her head and doesn't answer me. I chuckle. "Jade it's time to put the pretty scissors down." She frowns but puts the back exactly how she found them. She then gets excited and starts messing around with other things that interest her. While she running around the room with Daniel following her explaining about the weapon, I have sat myself down against the wall with my sniper in my lap and am watching them. I grin, I' actually very happy that Daniel bought this for me; I'm rather fond of it. I still am.

I'm in there for nearly an hour with Jade as she picks up nearly all of the sharp objects.

"Guys why don't you come back up here, don't forget to put everything back the way you found it." He walks back in and locks the cases back up, he kisses my forehead then beckons for us to follow him.

I walk out but Jade is still in the room glaring at thin air. "Come on Jade." She snaps out of it and we walk to the living room while Daniel closes and locks the door. Sam was sitting on the sofa watching T.V, he smiles at them when he sees them come in.

"Hello girls, it's nice to see you again...Tori is it?"

"Yeah you too Sam. This is my friends Jade." Jade chuckles as Sam looks her up and down. He's trying so hard not to stare, Sam blinks a couple of times to try and clear his mind then smiles at her "Well it's nice to see you again." Jade frowns.

"What do you mean again?"

Sam looks to the ground sorrowfully, he seems extremely hesitant to want to talk about it. He gathers his resolve before looking into Jades eyes. "I met you at your brothers funeral a while back. You were so very young at the time; I'm not surprised at all that you don't remember me." She looks at him sceptically, I can see the confusion and anger on her face, but most of all I see the hurt. The hurt of having to remember someone she clearly doesn't want to think about, and probably hasn't in a long time.

"How did you know him?" She asks; plainly curious yet needing proof that what he's saying is entirely true.

"I can understand if you're sceptical, but I did know him I used to work with him when he was recruited and in the army. He used to help with the guns and the running of the cars. He was an amazing guy, he was like my best friend, and if he was alive now he still would be." Jade turn around to face away from us, I nearly reach out to comfort her, but I'm not sure. I don't want to make her cry, or make her feel like she's being weak even though she isn't.

Daniel then takes the awkward silence as a cue to speak up. "Sorry Sam, it's been nice having you here but I've got to get these two home. Tori's guardians won't be too happy if I keep her out to late without asking them again." I smirk, even though it was a pretty fun experience I'd rather not face the wrath of them again just yet. "And I still have to get Jade home." Sam nods and gets up off the sofa.

"No worries." He grins. "I'll be seeing you next week anyway if your car needs any more repairing, but just be sure to call me when you have your 'friend' over again. I don't want to interrupt, once was enough for me." He smirks and I feel my face grow hot. Daniel chuckles and slaps his arm. How on earth can he think that's funny? It's so embarrassing; I can even see Jade trying not to laugh. Wait...I freeze and look at Jade, she's smiling at me.

"So he interrupted you did he." She says with a chuckle.

My face burns hotter, "Shut up. It was so embarrassing" She laughs fully then. I grab my phone from my pocket and throw it at her head, but she ducks and it smashes into the wall. I whine and glare at the wall, than the hysterical Jade who can't see to catch her breath.

"What's all the laughing about?" Daniel questions us. I act innocent and shrug, even though I'm most certain that he knows what this is about. His smirk says to me what his words aren't.

Jade opens her mouth but I intervene before she can say anything else. "Nothing; but I may need a new phone."

"What did you throw it at this time?" I shrug and he chuckles, waiting for me to give him an answers.

"Ugh fine, I threw it Jade but missed, so it hit the wall and now I need a new one." Daniel bends down to pick up my bag, then he picks up my broke phone and pulls out the memory and sim card. "I'll get you a new one."

"Thanks."

"Now where we head, whose house am I going to first." Daniel asks.

"I was thinking we could go to my house so I can pack a bag then I could sleep over Jades." I look at Jade, I expect her to look a bit angry at the suggesting but her face blank. "If that's alright with you"

"Yeah it's fine Vega." There is no hesitation in her voice, I smile and nod to Daniel to start walking out of the house.

"Oh, and while you two pack Tori a bag I will be waiting in the car. There is no way that I'm going to see whack-job today, I think I've had enough of her for the month." I laugh and nod whole opening the car door. It's not his black sedan though, it's actually one of my favourites. It's his newest one aswell.

When Daniel starts the car up a song immediately blasts through the speakers. He turns it down. I lean back in my seat and close my eyes until he stops the car outside of my house. I'd rather not go in there to get my stuff, but it's a necessary evil.

"I'll be out in a couple minutes." Daniel kisses my cheek and turns the music up. I shake my head and run up to my house. The doors unlocked so someone's home, but I don't have any intention to talk to any of them.

I charge up the stairs with my overnight bag from Daniels. I empty it on my bed the start to fill it up again, only with the basic stuff. I don't plan on staying there for more than one night so not a lot of stuff is needed. Well I would stay more than one night, but that's only if Jade would let me, since it is her home after all. I don't want to over stay my welcome.

Once I've packed everything I run back down stairs, two at a time, out the house and garden to his car. I don't pay any attention to whoever calls my name. I put the bag in the boot then hop back into my seat.

"That was quick."

"I know, just drive." He does, I see him glance in the rear view mirror. He frowns and speeds up. I look back to see what made him speed up but the road is empty and Jade is looking at me form the corner of her eye.

The track changes making me grin and face the front so I can turn it up. I start to sing along making Daniel smile. His blue eyes watch me every now and then as my voice floats to his ears throughout the song

"If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity

walk on through a red parade  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground  
And makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave  
Cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep  
And I'll fall right back to you

Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity

...Why are you my remedy  
...Why are you my remedy

I smile when I stop singing and look out the window. I can feel their eyes on me, one more forceful than the other. The silence is only broken when Daniel pulls his car into Jade's drive and turns of the engine.

"I'll get your bag." He kisses my cheek sweetly then gets out the car. While he's doing that e and Jade go up to her front door, she unlocks it and waits in the doorway for me to take my bag from Daniel so and say good-bye to him.

Even though Jade's watching I can't resist kissing him good-bye. It's what he wants after all, and it's not like I'm with Jade so there's no harm in it. His hands fall to my waist then he pulls away slowly. "See you Jade, Tori." He smiles at me and climbs into the car and drives off.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room." I pick up my bag and walk into the house, the same house that was filled with silence several days ago. Jade snatches the bag form my hand and starts up the stairs. I follow her while getting a good look round. The house is very large, I'm already confused by how many hallways we've walked down, rooms we've passed and corners we've gone round. "We're here." Jade says. We stop outside a door, I wait in anticipation as she slowly opens it.

I look in the room, and it's not at a like what I expected. There's on coffins, bats or anything to do with blood and gore. It's actually a nice bedroom I see a balcony through the glass doors at the other side of the room. Jade goes to her bed and drops my bag while I look around. It's a large room with a queen size bed, the bed has deep red covers and is made from mahogany wood that suits the red well. The carpet is an off white and smooth ro walk over. Directly in front of her bed is her T.V and a cabinet that has nearly every console that I've ever heard of. I can't see no Dvd or games near the thing so I spin around to see if I can spot them. But nope, all I can see is shelf upon shelf with Jars harbouring weird objects in some sort of liquid.

"Not what you expected?" She asks curiously.

"Nope, but it's nice. It's very you."

"Very me?"

"Yes. The room practically screams 'Jade'...among other things." Jade chuckles.

"I guess it does. I'm going to get dressed I'll be out in a minute," She gathers her clothes and walks to another door that I hadn't noticed till now. "And don't touch anything." She goes and locks the door behind her. Great, just me.

A thought suddenly hits me and a bright smile appears on my face. I'm in _Jade's_ room. Jade _West's_ room. Nearly laugh out of pure joy but my eyes catch a picture. I walk towards it and frown. It's Jade, she's so young and happy. She's hugging a young man, he's got dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's smiling. They look so happy, wait a second. Maybe that's her brother. I take in his uniform and cap. Definitely Jade's brother. I reach out and touch the frame, but I'm careful. I don't want to break it.

"That's my brother Owen; the same one who that Sam guy was talking about." I turn around I expect Jade to look sad, but she seems fine.

"I'm sorry about your brother. I shouldn't have been looking, but you look so happy." She smiles faintly.

"It was hard not to smile when he was around, he always made me smile and laugh." She chuckles. "He always done the stupidest things as well when he would visit." I smile as well but I can't see this conversation go anywhere decent so I change the subject.

"Where does that other door go?" Okay maybe it wasn't the best change of subject I could have thought of. But Jade's amusement is worth it. Even if it's at my expense.

"My wardrobe, and the door I went in just now is the bathroom. Feel free to have shower later Vega, because there is no way you're sleeping in my bed until you have." I mock glare.

"Okay fine, you can sleep on the floor by bed. It's not that bad," I chuckle. "What do you want to do?"

"Horror movie marathon." She raises an eyebrow. I smile. "What didn't think 'Little Tori Vega' would like horror films." I mock her as she usually does when mocking my own accent. She shrugs.

"No."

"Then maybe after the films we could talk, I mean if you uh want to that is." She smiles.

"Okay Vega, we can talk." She scans her room for something then picks up a tiny remote and presses a button. From the floor to cabinets rise up from either side of the T.V both with over fifty games "Pick a few."

I nod and go over to the one on the left and open the glass door. I read the titles and smile. She has a very good, yet specific collection. I take out four and show them to Jade. She grins. "I thought you weren't one for horror movies. I thought it'd be more Disney and camp rock." I laugh, is that seriously what she'd think I'd watch? Hell to the no, I wouldn't even touch the case with a barge pole. I'm not Cat.

"You can't be serious, I love horror movies. My favourite has got to be nightmare on Elm street. I prefer the original 1983 version than the newer version, they've destroyed the film. It's awful now." I say.

"Good to know. Give them here I'll put them in the ps3. You get on my bed, get comfortable. I think we're going to be here for a while." I chuckle and does what she says. I lie on my stomach facing the T.V and watch as she gets the film set up, I'm surprised when she sits next to me. Our shoulders touch and I'm lucky that she turned off the lights otherwise she would've seen my blush.

"Jade can I have a shower before you start the films? You can get the junk food ready."

"You do know what I said earlier was a joke don't you?" She raises a pierced eyebrow at me.

"Yeah I do, but I want a shower and we need junk food for this sort of thing, it's like a tradition or something." She chuckles and gets from the bed.

"Okay, there's a towel in there for you."

"Thanks." I walk into the bathroom. I take my clothes off once I've locked the door and climb in the shower. I finish quickly and get out. I didn't want Jade to have to wait long so it only took me twenty minutes. I wrap the black towel around me and walk out of the bathroom.

I grin and get my bag off the bed next to Jade. She lying there next to it with her eyes closed. Maybe she's asleep. I pick my bag up and watch Jade, the shallow moving of her chest as it rises and falls with her every breathe. Her serene face as she lays there peacefully. She looks beautiful. I shake my head and go back to the bathroom to get changed.

When I return she's still lying like that. At least she managed to get the food before falling asleep. The T.V is on in the background, the menu screen is up. Against my better judgement I tap Jade's shoulder. She mumbles something and rolls over. Aww, so cute. I go back over to my back and pull out a cigarette and lighter. I remember seeing a balcony somewhere. I leave her room and go down the hall.

I groan and collapse onto a bench. Twenty minutes later I have given up on the balcony and have instead gone out to her garden. I lie back and close my eyes. It's quiet here, very quiet. In a horror film this would probably be the moment where someone gets killed. I chuckle and breathe in another breathe of the toxic smoke.

I look up at the large house. I try and figure out what window is where Jade's room is but they all look the same to me. A light turns on through one of the window, looks like the supposedly not vampire is up. I take another toke and drop the cigarette on the ash tray. Time to go back up stairs.

I knock on her door before entering. "You don't need to knock Vega!" I open it to see a half asleep Jade sitting on her bed glaring at the same menu screen. "get over here." I do and hop into the bed beside her. "Did you say you don't scare easily?"

"I don't think I mentioned it, but incase you were wondering. I don't" She smirks, thinking of it as some sort of challenge.

"We'll see." I nod and face the T.V.

As we were watching the movies we seem to gravitate towards eachother, so early in the morning about four o'clock I was trapped against Jade, her arm over my shoulder and my head on her stomach. I admit that's it's comfortable but I hope when I wake up in the morning it won't be because I've been kicked off her bed.


End file.
